Jun
Jun (順, Obedience) is a Shinigami close to Shitoki Arata and is considered his hidden card. Nicknamed Gyakusetsu no Onna (逆説の女, Woman of Paradox), she is a very cheery individual. Her real name is currently unknown, hence Shitoki and the rest call her Jun. Being able to handle swords very astonishingly, some people said she might be the only one worthy to wield the Totsuka no Tsurugi, an extremely powerful sword. Appearance Jun, in accordance with her age, looks youthful and cheery. A pretty average height woman, she has scarlet hair, which many deemed beautiful and rounded hazel brown eyes. Her hair is mostly parted along with a big of bangs. With a fair complexion, many men have been describing it as porcelain, as well as a milky white complexion. With a oval face, people have commented that much like her real name, no one can read the expressions in her cute, slightly slanted eyes. Although she stands at a height of 165cm, many have shown to be scared of her, even though most of them are bigger than her. Her hairstyle changes quite frequently. Her most commonly seen in one is simply her red hair with bangs leaning toward the right side. Her outfit usually consists of a bleached white frilly shirt with a blue ribbon on top. Along with that, she wears a blue skirt, showing her obssession with the colour blue. She also has been seen wearing many different kinds of armour, even admitting herself that she loves collecting armour - useful or not. It also has been shown that these different armours may enhance some of her powers. Her most common outfit is one with two perpendicular gold lines, joining towards the left side of the chestplate. With that chestplate, she wears her normal blue skirt. Personality Jun appears to have split-persona, showing two completely different personalities at different times. Both of her personas is the complete opposite of each other. The persona that is mostly shown in the series is her optimism. In her thoughts, unicorns and rainbows have appeared many times. A chapter even showed her dreaming about unicorns. She also seems to make others happier with her words and is a sweet-talker. She even managed to sweet-talk Shitoki to buy her dango when she was extremely hungry. On the other hand, she also has her extremely pessimistic persona. In this persona, she is mostly seen with a scowl and a glare that tells everyone to steer away, as said by Okami. Even her "god", Shitoki, has commented on how scary she is when angered. While it hasn't been shown in the series yet, she has shown signs of being a normal person and for once, not extreme. When she first joined Shitoki's army, he said that she looked like the type of kid that would be the club leader of the goth club in school. And, when Okami first met her, he described her as someone who would keep a snake as a pet. All of Shitoki's friends have different opinions of her, in fact, one of them even thought that she would keep hamsters and bunnies as pets, since he saw her in her optimistic mode. However, she has shown to be a charming person, shown when she unknowingly, charmed Tao, an extremely emotionless man, during their first meeting. She has also been shown to have a crush on her "god", Shitoki. In an omake segment, Okami revealed her bedroom, filled with all of Shitoki's posters. Her phone wallpaper and laptop wallpaper was also shown to have a chibi-Shitoki at the bottom of the screen. In her notebooks and papers, it was shown that she scribbled his name everywhere. Even Shitoki knows of her little crush, however, he decided to ignore it, saying that "she'll grow out of it". History Meeting Shitoki Arata Not much was revealed except that she met Shitoki in some alley when she got picked on by two lecherous old men. Shitoki apparently blew away the men effortlessly and sucked their power after realising that they were rogue shinigami. He noticed Jun's overflowing reiatsu and as a result, took her in to stay with him. Jun at that time was thinking of death and getting angry at Shitoki for taking her "target". He took care of her as if she was a kid. Jun then revealed to him that she did in fact have powers, and since then, she followed him and even developed feelings for him. Plot Power & Abilities ' Heavenly Dragon Strike.jpg|Tenrai Ryū no Kougeki Erza-fight.gif|Jun's speed in handling the sword. Crossroad of the Moon.gif|Tsuji no Getsurin ' : After training with the sword ever since she was a kid, she has established a connection with her sword. She prefers using dual blades, signifying her interest in having "balance". She is proficient in using any grip to fight, however, she particularly enjoys using a reverse-grip. The way she moves her sword is also extremely fast, as seen when she could cut through the fast projectiles triggered by a trap. Using her swords, she also deflects solid-projectiles. Accompanied with her reiatsu, she is able to fire energy-based projectiles with the tip of her sword. She is also able to inject reiatsu into the sword to make her attacks more powerful, even though she usually doesn't do that. *'Tenrai Ryū no Kougeki' (天来竜の攻撃, Heavenly Dragon Strike): When Jun holds her dual swords together, electricity is conducted through the metal and join together at the kisseki of the sword, creating a highly powerful electric blast that could shock the opponent or even kill them. *'Tsuji no Getsurin' (辻の月輪, Crossroad of the Moon): Jun passes by her opponent with quick speed, when she is near, she uses her swords and slash it in an "X" formation. : Though not as proficient as she is in Zanjutsu, Jun can rely on her hakuda to win even if she didn't have her swords. Despite being right-handed, while using her fists, she mostly relies on her left hand, saying that her right hand was almost like a part of her sword. Due to this fact, her strength when using hakuda greatly decreases as her left hand isn't strong. She has shown her proficiency in a style of Wushu, Wingchun, as well as basic skills in Aikido. : Despite being strong in almost every other area, her usage of Shunpo is extremely horrible. Not being able to outrun even a seated-officer, Jun has shown to rather run instead of using shunpo. That being said, she isn't that fast in running either. Due to this fact, Shitoki has decided to let her handle things from afar and rarely let her engage in battles with high-speed enemies. : Similarly to her incompetence in the arts of Hohō, her Kidō has been shown to be worse than her usage of every other shinigami techniques, with the exception of Hohō, which is her worst. Even seated officers have been known to perform Kidō far better than her. Due to her fighting personality, she can use Hadō to about the 10th spell and Bakudō to only the 5th spell. : A person with great control over her spiritual power, Jun's spiritual energy can be compared to that of a Captain. Shitoki commented on how amazing the sight of Jun's red reiatsu is, from the looks to the abilities. Despite being a great shinigami, even Shitoki was fearful of Jun's reiatsu's effect. When she exerts her reiatsu, she has the ability to elevate nearby metal things and push all of them in a certain direction. She has shown the ability to mask her reiatsu if she concentrates. Tenrai Zaishou (天来罪障, Heavenly Sins) is the name of Jun's zanpakutō and takes the form of a one-handed sword, the hilt having two wing like things. With that, there's a bulge right at the bottom of the blade. While it used to be a bisentō with two holes, Jun was able to change it's appearance due to her intensive training at one period of time. *'Shikai': Tenrai Zaishou is released by the command Reveal (口外, kougai). The effects of her releasing her Shikai is similar to the effects of her exerting her reiatsu, except that using reiatsu would create a better effect. The form of the sword barely changed, the hilt with the circle has the word Patience (忍, nin). ::Shikai Special Ability: Unlike normal Zanpakutō, Tenrai Zaishou doesn't give many offensive techniques, instead, providing her with a variety of defense techniques. However, she only has access to those techniques when she fully calms her mind down. When she doesn't, her Zanpakutō would refuse anything she asks. When her mind is fully calm, her Zanpakutō enhances her neutral synapses, causing her reflexes to be near invincible, giving her great defenses. *' :' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Jun's appearance is based off Erza Scarlet from the series Fairy Tail. *Tenrai Zaishou is the amazing Pika's idea. *Her personality is based off my best friend. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female